1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow and ice melting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to snow and ice melting device which is mounted on a vehicle having road wheels for road transportation and track wheels for railroad track transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow and ice melting devices described in the prior art consist mainly of two categories of apparatuses which are stationary for use on rail road turnouts, tracks and switches as well as railroad track traveling devices which simply plow the snow from the railroad track. Both of the above categories are limited in use and lack the versatility to rapidly drive via roads to a inclement weather troubled location and then transport the snow melting device via railroad track to the desired location for snow and ice melting. When the job is complete, the railroad mounted snow and ice melting device can travel to a crossroad location and convert to a road transportation vehicle to rapidly travel to a new location via roads.
Numerous innovations for snow and ice melting devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,855, titled Snow Melting Device for Railroad Turnout, invented by Kawata, comprises of a boiler located near a railroad turnout or switch and the steam from the said boiler is heated by the exhaust gas of the burners of the said boiler to be mixed together with the exhaust gas. The mixture is then sent to the points of the turnout or switch to be utilized in melting the snow piled at and around the turnout.
The above described patented invention differs from the present invention because it utilizes a stationary mounted boiler system, utilizing steam as a melting means, positioned adjacent to a railroad turnout or switch. The present invention has a road transport vehicle and a railroad track transport vehicle mounted on a common road transport vehicle chassis. Rotatably attached upon the railroad track transport vehicle is a melter with a nozzle attached thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,065, titled Explosive Device and Method for Removing Ice from Railroad Tunnels, invented by Macnab, comprises an explosive device for use in removing ice formed in railroad tunnels and similar underground cavities comprising a base member and mating cap member assembled to form a rigid blast directing assembly having a groove formed around its periphery at the juncture between the base and cap members and a ring shaped explosive substance detonable by an electric charge seated therein. The peripheral groove is of sufficient depth and width that any explosive gases and heat produced therein will be directed radially outward from all sides of the assembly in a relatively thin fan like pattern. In use, a plurality of the devices are fastened in clusters to the interior wall and ceiling surfaces of a railroad tunnel or other underground cavity at those points where water seeping into the cavity is likely to freeze into ice. Whenever the ice accumulates to a thickness protruding beyond a predetermined distance from the interior surface of the cavity the explosive substance seated in the groove around one or more selected assemblies may be detonated by the application of a remotely generated electric charge to shear away the protruding ice. As the ice reforms, the explosive substance within different assemblies may be detonated, thereby keeping the cavity relatively ice free over extended periods of time.
The above described patented invention differs from the present invention because it utilizes a stationary mounted ice breaking device which differs substantially from the present invention having a road transport vehicle and a railroad track transport vehicle mounted on a common road transport vehicle chassis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,320, titled Snow Plow for Railed Vehicle, invented by Schmidt, comprises a snow removal apparatus for attachment to a rail vehicle in which a rotary snow plow having a pair of coaxial milling cylinders is mounted in a common housing and synchronously driven through a common drive transmission. The housing is mounted to the front end of the vehicle by a first supporting member extending along the width of the vehicle and securely fixed thereto and a second supporting member on which the rotary housing is pivotally held. the second supporting member is adapted to slidably engage with and be held on the first supporting member so that it may be laterally shifted in the horizontal plane, on the fixed supporting member from side to side of the vehicle.
The above described patented invention differs from the present invention because it is a snow blowing device removably mountable to a railroad track transportation vehicle. The present invention has a road transport vehicle and a railroad track transport vehicle mounted on a common road transport vehicle chassis. Rotatably attached upon the railroad track transport vehicle is a melter with a nozzle attached thereto. The present invention is a stand alone device and not an removably mountable accessory as described in the above referenced patent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,017, titled Railroad Switch Snow Deflecting Air Nozzle Apparatus, invented by Ringer et at., comprises a railroad switch, snow deflecting apparatus is described in which air is fed through conduits to primary nozzles for directing air along the rails and towards the switch points to a position adjacent the apex of the switch. Secondary nozzles are spaced from the primary nozzles and behind the switch points so as to direct air along and between movable rails of the railway switch and in the same direction as air from the primary nozzles to maintain the railway switch operationally free of snow.
The above described patented invention differs from the present invention because it utilizes a stationary mounted pneumatic system positioned adjacent to a railroad turnout or switch utilized to blow snow and ice away. The present invention differs substantially from the above referenced patented invention. The present invention has a road transport vehicle and a railroad track transport vehicle mounted on a common road transport vehicle chassis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,766, titled Rail Snow Melting by Electromagnetic Induction Heating, invented by Takahashi et at., comprises a snow melting apparatus of an electromagnetic induction heating type, comprises: a high frequency power source, a pair of conductive cables wound in at least one turn around a segment of each rail and through-holes which are formed through side walls of the rail, the segment of the rail being defined between two through-holes, and a lead wire interconnecting the power source and the conductive cable, for supplying current from the power source to the conductive cable, thereby heating the rail by the flow of electromagnetically induced current in the rail segment.
The above described patented invention differs from the present invention because it utilizes a stationary electromagnetic system integrally linked to a railroad track, railroad turnout or switch utilized to melt snow and ice by heating. The present invention differs substantially from the above referenced patented invention. The present invention has a road transport vehicle and a railroad track transport vehicle mounted on a common road transport vehicle chassis.
Numerous innovations for snow and ice melting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.